


A Beauty Thrice in Common

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [26]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Marian & Tumnus, Woods of home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beauty Thrice in Common

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_They walk through the Milliways Woods, talking about plants and sunshine._

_Knowing that it is not Narnia, and not Nottingham._


End file.
